Strictly Average REWRITE POSTED
by TheFadingMoon
Summary: Mosspaw is an average cat with average skills. Despite that, Mosspaw still breaks the rules, getting in trouble along the way, and has fun.
1. Introduction

I looked at him. He stared back

"Hi" I meowed.

"Hi" he replied.

2 years later…

 **This is crap compared to my writing. I just wanted to put it up.**


	2. RiverClan

XxX Mosspaw is an average cat with average skills. Despite that, Mosspaw still breaks the rules, getting in trouble along the way, and has fun. XxX

 **RiverClan (The main Clan of the book)**

Leader: Stormstar- Light grey tom with an odd stripe going from his nose to his tail. {40 moons}

Deputy: Reedheart- Black she-cat with amber eyes. {30 moons}

Medicine Cat:

Leafshade- Black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes {30 moons}

 **Apprentice, Emberpaw.**

Warriors:

Shadefang- Light grey tom {37 moons}

Sunfur- Pale golden she-cat with blue eyes. {36 moons}

Lizardtail- Calico she-cat {34 moons}

Gingercloud- Ginger she-cat {34 moons}

 **Apprentice, Otterpaw.**

Brownfoot- White she-cat with a brown foot {31 moons}

Ripplefur- Grey she-cat {31 moons}

Longwhisker- Black tom {31 moons}

Shellstripe- Ginger tabby tom {30 moons}

Ivyheart- White she-cat {30 moons}

Tornclaw- Dark brown tabby tom. {29 moons}

Troutpelt- Light brown tabby tom. {29 moons}

 **Apprentice, Fogpaw.**

Weaselstripe- Calico she-cat with a stripe coming from her eyes. {25 moons}

Darkwing- Black she-cat {20 moons}

Fire- Ginger tom {Refused warrior name} {20 moons}

Minnow- Black tom {Refused warrior name} {20 moons}

Feathermist- Silver blue tabby with a white belly she-cat. {19 moons}

Redstripe- Ginger tom {14 moons}

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- White she-cat with red tabby patches on her muzzle, left eye, ear tips, paws, back, belly, chest, tail, and hind-quarters. She has icy-blue eyes along with a fluffy, feathery tail and long, sharp canine teeth. {12 moons}

Fogpaw- Blue tom with green eyes. {11 moons}

Otterpaw- Blue/gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. {11 moons}

Elders:

Wavesong- Blind tan she-cat. {60 moons}

Jaysong- Grey tom with a broken foot. {62 moons}

Queens:

Mistheart- White with large grey spots and with green eyes. {25 moons}

Mosskit- White she-kit and small grey spots with green eyes {1 moon}

Blackkit- Black tom with amber eyes. {1 moon}

Crowkit- Dark grey tom with amber eyes. {1 moon}

Lightfeather- Fluffy light tan she-cat with green eyes and expecting. {32 moons}

Duskkit- Light grey tom. {1 day}

Sandkit- Tan she-cat. {1 day}

 _(I used a few of my friends Warrior Sonas. Emberpaw and Leafshade. Links will be on my profile. Leafshade- Dove. Emberpaw- Ember)_

 **Important::**

 **I have pictures to show what the kits look like. And Jaysong. We will get into his past sometime in a prequel.**

 **Look up The-Fading-Moon2 on DA (** **deviantart)** **and go to my folder – Strictly Average**

 **(Yes, I know they look fabulous, but every cat looks a lot better than the description)::::::**


	3. Well that escalated quickly

**Chapter One**

 **Reviews: (Inside quotes is what they say, outside the quotes is my reply)**

(Guest) zaria: "Hey pretty" Thanks? I don't understand. I'll take it as a compliment)

 **(Slight spoilers from the actual series in this review!)**

KittySparkfrost (Kitty): "Cool Allegiances. I've never seen anyone do ages, before. My one question is this. Why are there no warriors in the 40-60 moons range? 60/12 5, and while I know the elders are injured/blind, 5 years isn't very old. Sandstorm was 8 years before she went to the elders den."

In RiverClan, me and my friend noticed that some warriors retire EARLY. o_o PS: The ages were more for me than you guys. I also did notice a huge gap, but eh. Let's ignore that(...

 **(End of spoilers!)**

(This story is AU so pretty much this is when the Clans started to form :P)

Burning Aspen on Venus (Ember): "*Huggles Moon, is excited, and follows story/author* Aww :D Thanks.

Cover made by me (Those are some important little kitties*

I slowly felt my consciousness come into existence as I woke up. I lay still for a few moments before I got bored of the darkness that consumed my eyesight and fluttered open my green eyes. Closing them only seconds later, I almost let out a whine like a newborn kit. It was too early and bright! Mother made me, and my brothers, Crowkit and Blackkit, go to sleep way too early that night, and I still don't know why.

I slowly closed my eyes as I tried to drift off back to sleep, but a squeal pierced my sensitive ears a few minutes later. Surprisingly enough, one of the kits that had been born just yesterday was already awake. _That must be why I had to go to sleep so early._ I realized, a small smile threatened to show as I thought it over. I must be stupid.

I opened my eyes once again to see Sandkit staring at me with bright green eyes. Behind her, laying next to his mother, was Duskkit. She smiled and stood up, trying to walk to me. My eyes widened with helplessness and worry. My tail flicked back and forth as she stumbled forward. _What if she fell over and hurt herself? What if she trips on Duskkit and-_

"Mosskit?" I heard a groggy voice meow behind me. I whipped around to see my brother, Crowkit, sitting upright with ruffled fur. His amber eyes were half open, and his head tilted slightly to the right. Opening my mouth to reply, I heard a loud thump and two squeals.

I turned my head back to the stumbling kit, only to see two kits lying on the ground, tears welling in their eyes. I instantly felt guilty as I rushed over towards them, almost tripping over Blackkit in the process.

Because the nursery was relatively small, it only took me ten pawsteps to get over to them. By then, though, the two crying kits had awoken the rest of the of the sleeping cats in the nursery. I cringed as I heard a sharp inhale from Lightfeather. She muttered an apology to my mother before gathering her kits and scolding them.

My mother simply put her head down on her paws. The only sign of her annoyance was her tail ear flicking. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. My two brothers curled up next to her, but Blackkit stared at me expectantly. I padded back to the nest and curled up. We all fell asleep.

I awoke only two hours later, my mother licking the top of my head. I opened my eyes hesitantly, in case it was bright like earlier. It was still bright, but my eyes didn't hurt too much from the light. I smiled and looked around. I noticed almost immediately that Lightfeather was out of the den, along with her two kits. My mother was cleaning my dirty pelt.

"Done." I heard my mother murmur behind me. She seemed to be talking more to herself than me.

"What are we doing?" My ears picked up the low question from Crowkit

"We're going to meet your father!" My mother responded, eyes flashing with triumph as Crowkit stopped struggling, allowing her to clean his pelt.

My eyes flashed towards Blackkit, who was staring eagerly outside of the den. I could tell that he was already washed. He stared forward eagerly.

"He'll be so proud of you three." My mother continued, her tail flicking rapidly and a quiet purr rumbling in her throat.

"What is he like?" Crowkit meowed, his head tilted to the left.

My mother quickly finished cleaning Crowkit's pelt before smiling. "Your father is the most brave and strong warrior there is in all the Clans. He even saved Stormstar"

My mother continued to ramble on about what a strong warrior he was, and how he saved her from death several times.

I didn't listen though. As her rambling was just her showing her love of the "big strong warrior" I sat there for a minute until my mother stopped talking and sat up straight, her tail twitching nervously.

"He is here." She whispered. "Follow me, you three" She ordered before glancing at us again. A smile appearing on her face, but her twitching tail gave away that she was worried.

As soon as we stepped outside, her grin disappears and a scowl take it's place. I follow her gaze upward to see a ginger she-cat and a white one's noses pressing against each other, small purrs echoing each other. I heard a hiss from my mother as the two look up in surprise.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise Mistheart!" The ginger one meowed hastily, moving her gaze down hastily. Her face was flushed red.

The white one stood still, bristling as she looked my mother in the eye.

"I love her, Mistheart. There is NOTHING you can do about it!" While the two where glaring at each other, looking over at my brother. I didn't know whether to be confused or frightened, so I tried to stay neutral.


	4. IMPORTANT

**Rewrite is being made and posted. Go read it.**


End file.
